1 ROSA, 1 FOTO, 1 HORA, 1 BESO, 1 AMOR
by FanFicMatica
Summary: El amor llega de maneras inesperadas, a mí me llegó en una cita a ciegas y estoy feliz de haber asistido aún en contra de mi voluntad. [Premio segundo lugar 5to reto: "Y no vivieron felices para siempre" de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina/ AU]


_Hola~~_

_Acá yo, pido disculpas a los lectores que esperan actualizaciones de mi parte pero tenía trabajo que hacer para Mundo FanFiction NaruHina._

_Cómo sea…_

_¡Este Drabble va dedicado como premio a las ganadoras del 2do lugar del reto nº 5: «Y no vivieron felices para siempre» de nuestro adorable grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__, __**Rosihyuuga**__… de parte de la administración de MFFNH; _

_**¡FELICIDADES!**_

_Gracias a todos los que participaron, tanto a los concursantes como lectores y a este grupo de administradoras que con tanto que hacer aún no han colapsado y pueden mantenerse al día con los retos, evaluando y demás._

_Disfruten la lectura :*_

_-Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, ese trol que al final nos hizo cannon *~*_

* * *

**~*~1 ROSA, 1 FOTO, 1 HORA, 1 BESO, 1 AMOR~*~**

_Las rosas son las flores más hermosas, esas que llenas de romance se entregan solo a la persona amada, o eso dicen todos._

_Las hay en tantos colores, sin embargo, mis favoritas son las rojas. El color de la pasión, del fuego, del amor y la traición. Las rosas rojas son perfectas y horrorosas. Pero me encantan las rosas rojas._

_Cada vez que veo una recuerdo a la «Reina de corazones» del «país de las maravillas», el cual visitara «Alicia». _

_Ella me dejó una rosa, aquel día en aquel café._

_No dijo una palabra, solo se acercó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos temblorosas, tendió la mano hacía mí y la rosa que sostenía pasó a estar en las mías, pero no me dijo nada._

_Le agradecí y la invité a sentarse, ella asintió con el rostro aún más rojo y se aferró a la silla._

_No sé bien por qué razón pero me pareció agradable, tal vez por llevar a mis manos algo que adoraba contemplar. Le dije mil tonterías, sobre lo que me gustaba o no. Hablé más de la cuenta, sin darle tiempo a siquiera opinar aunque más bien parecía que ella no tenía intención de hacerlo._

_Le ofrecí algo de comer y aceptó asintiendo, comió, rió un par de veces, y aunque parecía disfrutar de la reunión, en ningún momento habló._

_Me pregunté por qué había aceptado ir a aquella cita a ciegas._

_Era muy bonita, más de lo que hubiese esperado cuando Sasuke me persuadió de asistir. _

_Abrió su bolso y sacó el móvil, un cuaderno y una pluma. Fijé mis ojos sigilosos en lo que escribía, succionando con esmero la pajilla de mi bebida. _

_«Gracias por aceptar venir, me hace muy feliz poder haber compartido este rato contigo»._

_Aquella era la nota que con manos sudadas y temblorosas me entregó._

_Se levantó despacio, devolvió todo a su bolso y tomó su móvil, se inclinó un poco a mi lado y sonriendo ligeramente tomó una selfie –me tomó por sorpresa– pero luego le pedí otra para poder sonreír y que saliera mejor._

_Nos tomamos un par más, no recuerdo cuantas, pero salimos del restaurant tomándonos fotografías sin parar, en el parque, en la acera, en el camino, incluso en la parada en que ella tomaría el autobús._

_Mi pregunta al revisar las fotografías, mientras las copiaba a mi teléfono por Whatsapp fue; «¿Existe el amor a primera vista?». Desearía que alguien me hubiese dicho antes que así se sentía._

_Sentados en la parada, en la vieja banca manchada y solitaria, esperábamos el autobús. Terminé de copiar todas las fotografías que habían salido lindas y las que no._

_Ella me miró, con una hermosa sonrisa ladina en su rostro, con sus manos pegadas a la banca, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mi corazón dio un vuelco._

_Tomé una de sus manos, me acerqué un poco más a ella y noté su rostro sonrojado. Tomó el móvil a toda velocidad, incluso estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer dos veces. _

_«Me alegra mucho haber estado a tu lado el día de hoy. Ha sido un sueño hecho realidad. Estoy feliz pues nunca me equivoqué de haber estado enamorada de ti todos estos años»._

_Terminé de leer y mis ojos temblaron. Estaba nervioso y las palabras no salían de mis labios. Se levantó, sujetó mi rostro e inclinándose hacia mí besó mis labios. Un beso que no duró más de 2 segundos, pero fue suficiente para quedar embobado._

_El autobús llegó y ella tan sonrojada como estaba prácticamente huyó escaleras adentro. Me quedé paralizado y cuando reaccioné el bus echó a andar._

_Lo perseguí, pero apenas alcancé a sacudir mi mano para ella. Hubiese deseado poder decirle que quería verla de nuevo pero no hubo tiempo._

_Después de ese día no la volví a ver más._

_Yo tan lento como siempre pensé que no hablaba por timidez, y resultó ser que era muda._

_Se mudaría al día siguiente, por eso le había rogado a Sasuke que le ayudara a conseguir una cita conmigo, porque era su última oportunidad para acercarse a mí, porque se iría para siempre, y no volvería más a nuestra ciudad._

_Y efectivamente no volvió más, y la extrañé, más de lo que hubiese imaginado._

_Alguna vez escuché decir «Si Mahoma no va a la montaña… la montaña va a Mahoma». Y esa sola frase me inspiró._

_Diez años después, con el amor que sentía por ella intacto, o incluso incrementado fui a por ella._

_Estaba feliz porque la pude encontrar. Mis manos temblaron al volver a verla por primera vez, y con una sonrisa tenue pero hermosa me recibió._

_Buscó la pluma y el cuaderno que siempre llevaba, pero retuve sus manos y haciendo uso del lenguaje de señas que me había empeñado en aprender desde el día en que se fue le dije;_

_«Estoy feliz de verte finalmente una vez más, si aún sientes algo por mí, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?»._

_Tal vez suene estúpida y fantasiosa la idea de que alguien pueda aceptar algo como eso tras diez años haber pasado, además sin haber vivido más que un beso, pero ella solo se colgó a mi cuello y me abrazó._

_Era el único Sí que necesitaba._

_Y aún, después de 30 años seguimos felizmente casados y volvería a esperar diez o cien años más para volver a estar con ella. Porque es la única mujer cuyos actos me han dicho más de lo que mil palabras podrían decirme._

o

O

o

**_~*~Fin~*~_**

* * *

_Gracias por leer :*_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
